Question: The following line passes through point $(8, 9)$ : $y = \dfrac{14}{11} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Answer: Substituting $(8, 9)$ into the equation gives: $9 = \dfrac{14}{11} \cdot 8 + b$ $9 = \dfrac{112}{11} + b$ $b = 9 - \dfrac{112}{11}$ $b = -\dfrac{13}{11}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{13}{11}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{14}{11} x - \dfrac{13}{11}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(8, 9)$